Song For A Winter's Night
by Silver Dreamcatcher
Summary: Songfic to Sarah McLauglin's song. I'm fairly proud of it(not really...i'm trying to work on my self-esteem) Reviews wouldn be greatly appreciated


Song for A Winter's Night  
By Silver Dreamcatcher  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own this song, which is preformed by Sarah McLaughlin - it's an amazing song!  
  
Relena glanced past the candle-lit lamp on her bedside table and on towards the think blanket of snow covering her back yard, then focused on the crystal flakes cascading as though they were a blanket from the heavens above. Silence enveloped the room, save the occasional crackle of the logs resting in her fireplace. As she desperately tried to concentrate on the novel in her lap, Relena's thoughts traveled to Heero Yuy. She almost was able to hear him saying her name in that remarkable way that only he could.  
  
The lamp is burnin' low upon my tabletop  
The snow is softly fallin'  
The air is still within the silence of my room  
I hear your voice softly callin'  
  
She should be blissful. Relena was a typical individual now, she had the opportunity to experience serenity, and it was Christmas Eve - but she wasn't. She didn't possess love. Nibbling on cookies she had baked previously that evening, she fantasized at what it would be like if Heero were there with her. She instinctivly rached out for his hand but wasn't startled when the cold void wasn't transposed. With a forlorn sigh she tucked her hand back into the warmth of her homemade quilt.  
  
If I could only have you near  
To breathe a sigh or two  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
Upon this winter night with you  
  
Somewhere in the distance smoke rose from a chimney, veiling the moon with a gray film. Relena took a mouthful of her eggnog and acknowledged it was nearly empty, not that she cared. Swiftly she slipped out from below the covers and slid her robe over her flannel nightgown. She might as well wash up for bed and attempt to rest. Once she returned from the bathroom she took her dish downstairs and washed them. Finally she could settle back into the warmth of her room. As she passed her dresser, though, she made the mistake of glancing at her collection of Christmas cards. There - in the front of the assortment - stood Heero Yuy's. Though unorigional, it also had a beautiful air about it. The front of the card was adorneed with an elegant angel, her apperal flowing gowns of silver, and her skin a glowing golden color. Her hair was also golden, but her eyes were what stood out. They were the clearest blue she had ever glimpsed. Upon the inside was scrolled: Relena, May your Christmas be happy and full of love, Heero Yuy; so simple and yet she found so many other words out of those simple few. She felt compassion eminating from those lines.   
  
The smoke is rising in the shadows overhead  
My glass is almost empty  
I read again between the lines upon the page  
The words of love you sent me  
  
Was Heero lonely, or had he found someone else to love? Perhaps her heart would rest more peacefully if she knew the answer to that question. Once again she reaced out for Heero's hand, but he never grasped it…he wasn't there - he was somewhere else…enjoying peace with someone else. She slithered over to her bed and curled into a ball under the heavy covers. Closing her eyes she drifted into a light slumber, forgetting to dowse her fire and blow out the candel in her lamp.  
  
If I could know within my heart  
That you were lonely too  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
Upon this winter night with you  
  
Sun glimmered in reflection off the snowdrifts below her window, creating a brilliant light. Sleepily blinking Relena looked out her window, noticing at least two more feet of snow had accumulated sinced she had dozed off. As she stepped into her slippers and grabed her robe, she blew the candel in her lamp - wich had nearly melted away - out. Relizing the fire was nearly self-extinguished she walked past it and stumbled down the stairs. Upon entering her large, country-designed kitchen, she began a pot of coffee brewing. Deciding French toast would be her breakfast that morning; she gathered the ingrediants and began cooking. Bacon sounded nice too, she decided.  
  
The fire is dying now; my lamp is growing dim  
The shades of night are liftin'  
The mornin' light steals across my windowpane  
Where webs of snow are driftin'  
  
Piling her breakfst onto her tray she travelled to her cozy livingroom. She only had a few presents. Hilde, Duo, Trowa, Catherine, Sally, Dorathy, Quatre, Wufei, Noin, Lady Une, Heero, and her brother had all sent her gifts. After finishing her breakfast she washed her dishes, then returned to open her presents. Redlena left Heero's for last. Duo had sent her a gift certificate to her local mall; Hilde, Dorothy, and Une sent her clothing. Sally bought the woman a few books and movies - classics the two loved watching together. Trowa sent her diamond earings, Catherine gave Relena a cute rabbit printed nightgown. Wufei bought her a package filled with assorted types of tea, and Chinese recipes. Noin sent her a photo of everyone, which she framed in a handpainted frame. Relena's brother purchased her a sterling silver, diamond studded watch. The only gift left to open was Heero's. Upon unwraping it she found a ring box, but when she opened it, nothing was there. Puzzeled, she began claening up her trash. After finishing, the woman grabbed a tea bag from Wufei, a book from Sally, and cuddled up on the couch. Three hours later, after she had finished the book and tea, the doorbell rang. "Who in the name of heaven would be ringing my doorbell with three feet of snow covering the roads? And on Christmas morning!" Opening the door the woman gasped in shock. There, in front of her stood Heero Yuy, "Oh! Heero! What are you doing here? It's freezing outside. Come inside. Would you like some coffee?" She took his coat off, sat him on the couch, and dissappeared down the hall. Moments later she returned with coffee, tea, and a pile of iced cookies. "Help yourself. Did you get the present I sent you? Merry Christmas!" she asked, once again remembering the one he had sent her.   
  
He nodded, then reached out for her hand, "Relena. I sent you an empty box for a reason," he reached into his pocket and pulled something small out, "Relena, will you marry me?" Tears streaming down her face, she nodded. Heero smiled and slid the ring onto her finger, but didn't let her hand go. "Do you go to church, Relena?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, it begins in an hour. Do you need to get ready?"  
  
"Yes Heero, but, how am I to get there?" she questioned confuesedly.  
  
"We can walk there - together." Relena smiled and kissed him, then rushed upstairs to get ready.  
  
If I could only have you near  
To breathe a sigh or two  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
On this winter's night with you  
And to be once again with with you  
To be once again with with you  
  



End file.
